


Everyone Is Gay

by 466TrickstersCandy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gabriel has anxiety, Jack is a dog, John is a good person, M/M, background Michifer, mentions of Michifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/466TrickstersCandy/pseuds/466TrickstersCandy
Summary: Sam and Gabriel have been dating for a while when they had to come out. Good thing they have each other.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Gabriel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Everyone Is Gay

Sam was in those situations where he desperately needed advice. He has been dating his best friend, Gabriel, over a month when he ran into a situation. His nosey older brother found out that he was dating and wouldn’t leave him alone about who it was. That wouldn’t be to much of a problem if he had came out, but he didn’t. He could easily lie and say that it’s a random girl but lying couldn’t possibly lead to something good and he might as well come out now. 

To say that he was nervous was a bit of an understatement; you know that it’s true when your worried you might pee your pants at just the thought. He’s running in completely blind. Homosexuality isn’t something talked about in his family which means he has no idea how they will react. Now. Going to you anxiety filled boyfriend for advice in a situation like this is not the smartest idea, but Gabriel is the best actor he knows and can at least pretend like he’s not peeing his pants. 

Sam sat next to his boyfriend, who seemed to be abnormally calm, which means that he’s having a panic attack on the inside. “Gabe, breath.” Sam said calmly grabbing his hand. Gabriel jumped and looked at Sam for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Why are you so stressed? I’m the one coming out.” Sam asked gently. “Sammy, I haven’t actually came out to my family yet.” Gabriel said letting his nervousness slip through. Sam was slightly surprised; Gabriel has always been more comfortable with his sexuality “Maybe you should tell them.” Sam suggested. He knew to keep it as that because Gabriel would feel forced to if he said it even slightly stronger. “Sammy. I don’t really talk to them. Last I heard Micheal moved in with our friendly-neighborhood-Satan and fell off the face of the planet....or did they get a dog?” Okay. Yeah. Gabriel has a big family and they are all over the place so he doesn’t really keep up with them, but that doesn’t mean that he should worry about hiding in the closet all the time. 

“How should I go about it?” Sam asked to get their conversation back on track. He can worry about helping Gabriel and his twenty siblings after they get through the easier part. While Sam was worried about coming out, the chances of things going right are a lot higher for him than they are for Gabriel. “Well.....start off with those questions like ‘you guys will love and support me no matter what right?’ If they are super honest, things might get awkward really quickly.”   
“Thanks,” He joked, “The point is not to make things awkward, not make-it-as-awkward-as-you-can.”   
“Sammy. I love you and I know that they do too, so if you really try to make things work I’m sure everything will be alright.” Gabriel said. He was calm but not to the point where it was faked. They’ve been saying that they loved each other before they started dating because they do. Not just in a romantic way. Sam nodded and swallowed as he planned out what he was going to say on his walk home. 

He opened the front door to his house. John was on his way back home from work while Dean had the tv on, way too loud, while working on dinner. “Heya, Sammy, were you out with your girlfriend.” Dean teased. “Yeah, um, when Dad gets home, we need to talk about that.” Sam said awkwardly walking into the kitchen to see his brother. “Of course, Sammy. We’ll kill her if we need to.”  
“Dean, that’s not what I’m saying.” Dean had a look of confusion. He seemed to be wanting to ask ‘what else would we need to have a family meeting about the person you are dating if it wasn’t for murder?’ The answer is: a lot of things.

Sam goes to his room to mentally prepare for the conversation he will have during dinner. He heard the sound of his father’s car in the driveway. He gave a small forced smile to himself in reassurance as he headed downstairs. Dean had the table set for them and had probably told John that Sam had something important to say because they were both sitting there watching him. He smiled nervously and sat down. The first few minutes were silent, the other two waiting for Sam to speak first. Sam sighed in a way of saying ‘might as well get this over with’. 

“So. Um. Dean has found out that I was dating and that’s the main reason that I’m saying this, but, uh, I-I’m, uh. Well, first.” He was actually going to listen to Gabriel and if this goes wrong he will kill him. “You guys are my family so you will always be supportive of me and my decisions, right?”   
“Well. I think it depends on the decision. If you’re saying that you got this girl you barley been dating pregnant and are running away together, I would smack you on the side of the head and tell you you’re an idiot.” John said only half joking. Sam chuckled, “no. Not that.” He then continued the serous conversation, “I wanted you guys to know that I, um, well, I don’t have a girlfriend, because, well, I, uh, I have a boyfriend. I’m bi.” 

“Sam.” He started. Sam braced himself for anger or disappointments. “Out of you and your brother. I always pictured Dean being the gay one.-Which he is-“   
“Hey!” Dean shouted with food in his mouth. John ignored him to continue, “And while this isn’t what I really would want or plan out. I’m not going to beat you down if that’s what you’re doing with your life. You’re old enough to make your own decisions-unless that decision is to have kids with a stranger and run away.” He seemed to be really stuck on the running away and having kids. That’s only a thing that happens in movies. “Thanks, Dad.” Sam smiled ignoring Dean who was still upset that his dad called him gay. But he is.

Sam has spent weeks with Gabriel helping him plan a way to get his family together so he won’t have to come out over a phone call. “I’ll call you as soon as they respond and tell you how it went.” Gabe said the day he was going to tell everyone that they were dating. So. The lesson learned is to never assume what would happen when it comes to Gabriel’s family. They decided to meet up at Micheal and Lucifer’s prison-I mean house because Gabriel wanted to kidnap their son-I mean dog. 

For the most part, things were normal-as normal as his family could be. Gabriel spent the entire time trying to find a way to kidnap Jack (the dog). They finally gathered in the kitchen to talk about what they came there to do. Well, after Micheal and Lucifer got in an argument. “Luci, I swear. If you trip me one more time, I’m getting a devours.”   
“Wait. No. Mikey, think of the child.”  
“You should’ve thought of the child before you pushed me down the stairs.”  
Yep. Lucifer found out that his favorite pass time is tripping Micheal. The line was crossed when the stairs were added into the equation. Also, the “devours” is just another way of Micheal saying that Luci will no longer be his brother. You know, like disowning him. Can you disown your sibling?   
Anyways! Gabriel brought up the courage to climb out of the closet. Just like how Luci climbed out of Hell.

They were in the same room as each other for five minutes and no one has died so far. Gabriel will count that as a win and go home, but Balthazar (the little buger) called him out. “Gabriel, I didn’t come all the way here to watch Michael get pushed down the stairs.” Gabriel put on a smile and laughed. ‘I’m going to die,’ he thought, ‘someone’s going to kill me or hate me or be mad. This is the end. I’m going to die. I’m going to be killed. Maybe by Michael. He’s in a bad mood from being pushed down the stairs twice.’ 

“I asked for everyone to tolerate each other for a day so that I can tell everyone that I’m a disappointment.” He said confidently and tried to make a joke. Everyone just stared at each other......for way to long. They didn’t get it. Gabriel sighed and started again, “I asked for everyone to be here because I have to say that I’m, uh,” ‘why am I so nervous?’ “I’m, um, I’m gay.” He managed out. 

Then, everyone was silent. ‘Why aren’t they saying anything?! Oh, no, are they mad?! Who’s going kill me first?!’ “Gabe! Gabe! Calm down.” It sounded like Michael and he was wrapped up in arms so it must be someone. “Hey, no one’s mad at you.” Was he crying? He didn’t mean to cry. Now he’s crying about crying! “Gabe, calm down it’s alright. No one’s mad about it. I’m sure half the people in the room are also gay. Calm down it’s alright.” Michael comforted him on the floor while everyone else either just watched or started murmuring amongst each other. Jack came running into the room and licked Gabriel’s face. 

“Are you alright?” Michael asked after a while. Gabriel nodded and sighed, “I’m sorry about that, Mikey, I didn’t mean to. I just got really nervous when no one said anything.”   
“It’s alright, I understand. You’re really brave for doing this that you’re aloud to be nervous. You did it before I could.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Gabe, I’m also gay. I just never said anything and looking around I can tell you that so is, Castiel.” The both looked over at Castiel who was just standing in the door way looking around. He’s too awkward even around his family. “Cassie, come here!” Gabe called and Castiel awkwardly shuffled through the crowd and stood next to Gabriel, Michael, and Jack, who all sat on the floor. “Are you gay?” Gabe asked not even sugar coating it. “Well, brother, I do believe that I am, in fact, a homosexual.”   
“Just say gay, Dude, we’re family don’t be so stiff.” Gabe laughed. He feels better knowing that at least two of his siblings are in the rainbow boat with him. 

“I have to call Sam now.” Gabriel said standing up. “Is that your boyfriend?” Lucifer teased totally eavesdropping on them. Gabriel felt himself blush as he tried to exit the room, but was pulled down by Michael who hugged him again, “my baby brother has his own boyfriend. They grow up so fast!”   
“Mikey, let go.” Gabriel struggled. “Shush, let me have this moment.” Michael said hugging him a bit longer before letting go. Gabriel got up and left the room. “So, Sammy, uh, it’s over.” 

“What happened?” Sam asked him curiously. “Well, I might’ve cried and Michael is totally a mom.”   
“Why did you cry?”  
“I got scared.” He laughed at himself. It sounds so stupid saying it. “But everything turned out alright?” Sam asked concerned. “Oh yeah, uh, some of my bothers came out after I did. I think everything’s alright and if not than it doesn’t really matter. I don’t see most of them anyways.”   
“That’s true.”  
“I’m also kidnapping Jack.” Gabriel whispered. “The dog?”   
“He’s not just a dog, Sam! That’s my nephew!” Gabe joked. “Ew, isn’t that incest?” Sam asked. “What do you mean?”  
“Aren’t Michael and Lucifer related?” There was a pause before Gabriel started singing, “sweet home Alabama.”  
“Gabe!”  
“I’m joking they aren’t related we’re all adopted. Do you really think one person could have this many kids? It’s like a party here.”  
“But they are dating?” Sam asked, confused. “No, I don’t think so....wait!” Sam could hear Gabriel yell, “Mikey, are you and Luci a thing?” There was a long pause before a, “No?” Sam heard faintly and he started cracking up. Yep, everything turned out alright.


End file.
